Wireless communication is used to provide connectivity between individuals, entities, and a combination thereof. For example, cellular technology communication includes audio communication between two individuals, multiple individuals, and individuals and entities. Communication between individuals includes a standard cell phone call, while communication between multiple individuals includes conference calls, and communication between individuals and entities includes automated calls, robocalls, and telemarking. Video communication includes video messaging such as Skype, FaceTime, and WhatsApp, while data communication may include communication such as cellular home alarm system monitoring. Along with cellular technology, other wireless technology includes Wi-Fi (i.e., WiFi), Bluetooth®, ZigBee®, WiMAX™, IrDA®, NFC, etc. Wi-Fi is a wireless technology that can be used to create a local area network and is based on an IEEE standard 802.11, while Bluetooth® can be used to create a personal area network and is based on an IEEE standard 802.15.